Before You Fall Asleep
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: Roxas and Axel have an interesting conversation while Axel is sleep deprived. Rated T for Teen. ONESHOT AkuRoku


**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Muse (no matter how much my roomie and I want) or anything mentioned.**

**Yo! Zephyr here! And I actually wrote something over spring break! I took a little break from watching copious amounts of Doctor Who to write this. I kinda based this off of a Muse concert that my roomie and I went to, but we didn't have the romance thingy at the end. That would be awkward...anyway, this is just something I threw together, but I hope it's worth it! That being said, on with the deadly tale!  
**

"Come on, Axel. We're almost home. Then you can get some sleep."

Roxas somehow managed to pull the redhead from the car and was attempting to get him towards their apartment. They had just returned from a concert and, seeing as it was almost two in the morning, both Roxas and Axel were pretty exhausted. Axel had stayed up until four that morning working on a paper for his philosophy class and had only survived the day on an adrenaline high. Now that the concert was over and they were back at their apartment, the rush was gone and Axel was in serious danger of falling asleep at any moment.

"I don't wanna sleep yet, Roxas." Axel said. "I need to study for my Russian test tomorrow."

"You should have done that in the car when we were going to the concert." Roxas told him.

"But I was driving, Rox." Axel said.

"That's a good point." Roxas shrugged. "I guess we should have skipped out on this one, huh?"

"But it was so amazing!" Axel exclaimed happily. "Definitely worth skipping Russian lab."

"I still can't figure out what you do in Russian lab." Roxas said.

"We go over tenses and whatnot." Axel said. "I just sleep."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Why did we decide to live on the third floor?" Axel sighed as they started to climb the stairs.

"Because it was the only one available, Axel." Roxas said. "Come on, we're almost there."

"We could fly there!" Axel exclaimed. "Come on, Roxas! Let's fly!"

"Yeah, you're not tired at all." Roxas rolled his eyes as he led Axel into the hall and stopped in front of their door. "Now Axel, I'm going to take a shower before I go to bed. You just go to sleep, okay?"

"Got it memorized." Axel nodded as Roxas opened the door.

"Then I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Roxas said while he led Axel into the apartment. "I'll make sure you don't sleep through your 8:30 class."

"Sounds good." Axel said as Roxas headed to the bathroom.

After about twenty minutes, Roxas walked out of the bathroom and found Axel sitting in front of the TV watching an episode of _Red Vs Blue_.

"Axel, I thought I told you to go to bed." Roxas said.

"But this is hilarious!" Axel exclaimed as Sarge shot Grif in the head on the TV. "We should always watch _RVB_ when we're tired!"

"You need to go to bed right now, Axel." Roxas grabbed the remote and ejected the disk from the DVD player.

"But Omega was about to jump into everyone's head!" Axel exclaimed. "Not at the same time, of course."

"Yes, Axel, because that's what makes it insane." Roxas rolled his eyes as he put the DVD back in the case. "Now go to bed."

"Okay, fine." Axel said sadly as Roxas headed back to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, after he finished styling his hair, Roxas walked out of the bathroom and headed back to his room. He was surprised to find Axel curled up in his bed under the covers.

"This isn't your room, Axel." Roxas said.

"But your bed is comfy." Axel said. "I wanna sleep here tonight."

"Seriously?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Axel nodded. "I am sleeping here tonight. That's final."

"Good thing both of us have no problems with sleeping with another guy." Roxas said as he cycled through the songs on his iPod for an alarm. "Especially when you get drunk."

"I'll have you know I've never actually had sex with another guy." Axel said as Roxas plugged the iPod into the iHome. "Only girls."

"That's comforting." Roxas said as he rolled his eyes.

"Just thought you'd want to know." Axel said.

"And why's that, Axel?" Roxas said as he crawled in bed next to Axel.

"Oh, no reason." Axel said as he snuggled close to Roxas.

"Are you feeling okay, Axel?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"I feel perfectly fine." Axel said as he nudged his head into Roxas' shoulder. "You're warm, you know?"

"Yay?" Roxas frowned in confusion.

"That's good, though." Axel said. "It's very cold in here."

"Yeah, we need to get the heat up." Roxas said. "It's freezing."  
"You can say that again." Axel said as he nuzzled against Roxas' neck.

"You're acting…cuddly." Roxas said. "It's not like you at all."

"I usually only get like this when I'm tired." Axel said.

"So if you start acting cuddly, I'll know to get you to bed." Roxas said with a smile.

"Got that right." Axel nodded before he gave Roxas a kiss on the lips.

"W-what was that for?" Roxas asked, his face turning pink.

"Because I felt like it." Axel grinned mischievously.

"Why did you feel like it?" Roxas wondered.

"Because I like you, Roxas." Axel said.

"Uh-huh…" Roxas said slowly. "And in what way…?"

"In the way that Sora likes Riku." Axel replied.

"I see…" Roxas said slowly, understanding that Axel was talking about his brother and his boyfriend.

"Does this upset you?" Axel seemed genuinely worried. "You never seem to care about Sora and Riku."

"It doesn't matter, Axel." Roxas shook his head.

"Good." Axel smiled as he closed his eyes. "I don't want to upset you."

"And I don't want to upset you, either." Roxas said. When Axel didn't respond, Roxas asked, "You still awake, Axel?"

Roxas poked the redhead in the forehead a few times, but the latter did nothing. Axel was asleep and once he was asleep, he tended to stay that way for hours.

"At least you're asleep now." Roxas said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Roxas woke up to _Master Passion Greed_, which was an interesting choice of an alarm. The blonde had heard Axel's ringtone go off around seven before the former had fallen back asleep. Axel used his phone as an alarm, so he had one of his former ringtones wake him up every morning. Today's was _Waking The Demon_, which didn't surprise Roxas in the slightest, as it was what Axel usually woke up to.

Sitting up in bed, Roxas ran his fingers through his hair, his mind going over the last conversation he had with Axel. He couldn't be serious, could he? Roxas knew that Axel had been acting strangely for the last year or so around him, though he could never understand why. Axel started acting even stranger when they started sharing an apartment.

But was Axel _really_ acting strangely or was it Roxas' mind playing tricks on him?

Roxas knew that he'd been acting differently, as well. There had been times where he'd caught himself looking at Axel for far too long than was normal. He could tell that he changed when he was around Axel, and he wasn't sure if it was in a good way or not. The problem was whether Axel noticed that Roxas was acting differently.

Roxas got out of bed and pulled on the T-shirt he had bought at the concert the previous night and a pair of cargo pants before he walked out to the kitchen. Axel had already commandeered the iHome in the kitchen and was playing _Apocalypse Please _by Muse via his cherry red iPod. The redhead had already poured his usual cup of coffee and was munching on a piece of toast when Roxas walked in. Axel's Russian textbook was open in front of him and the green eyes were scanning its contents rapidly.

"Didn't get enough Muse last night?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Not in the slightest." Axel grinned in reply as he looked up at Roxas. "If I had a TARDIS, I'd go back in time and see them again."

"You and your _Doctor who_ references." Roxas rolled his eyes as he poured some Special K into a bowl.

"Hey, I'm quite happy that Rose died." Axel shrugged. "She always annoyed the shit out of me."

"If you say so." Roxas shrugged as he joined Axel at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

The two ate their breakfast in silence for a few moments. Axel looked at Roxas and noticed that the blonde was acting differently than he normally did. Granted, Roxas took a while to become properly awake in the morning, but it didn't seem like this was the problem. Roxas seemed like he was trying to avoid looking at Axel at all costs.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Axel asked as he set his coffee mug down on the counter.

"I'm fine." Roxas blinked in confusion.

"Bullshit." Axel said.

"Come again?" Roxas frowned.

"I know you well enough to know that something's wrong." Axel said, closing his Russian textbook. "So what's going on?"

Roxas remained silent for a moment. So Axel _had_ noticed his actions. That answered his earlier question.

"Look, if you don't want to tell me, fine." Axel said, his hand traveling to the Russian textbook again.

"Do you remember what you said last night?" Roxas asked slowly.

Axel's eyes met Roxas' and said, "Of course I do."

"Then what did you say?" Roxas wanted to make sure that Axel understood what he was talking about.

"I said that I liked you." Axel pulled his hand away from the Russian book. "Is that what this is about?"

"Were you serious?" Roxas asked. "Were you serious about what you said?"

"I _did_ upset you, didn't I?" Axel ran his fingers through his hair. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have said anything."

"You didn't upset me, Axel." Roxas assured him. "I just want to make sure that you weren't screwing around with me."

"Roxas, you saw how tired I was last night." Axel said as he finished his toast. "I couldn't joke around if I wanted to."

"I see…" Roxas said slowly.

"Why bring that up?" Axel frowned.

"So you were serious when you kissed me?" Roxas asked Axel.

"I wouldn't kiss you if I wasn't serious." Axel told him.

"When you're drunk…" Roxas smiled.

"But I wasn't drunk last night." Axel shook his head. "Thank God for that, though."

"Yeah, that's probably good." Roxas said.

"So why'd you want to talk about that?" Axel wondered. "You never answered my question."

"I just wanted to make sure you were serious before I told you something serious." Roxas answered.

"And what is this something serious, Roxas?" Axel asked.

"That I like you, too." Roxas admitted.

"You're kidding, right?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Roxas shook his head.

"Well, what are we going to do about this?" Axel asked.

"We do something like this." Roxas gave Axel a quick kiss.

"I meant about our living situation, but that works, too." Axel said.

"Oh." Roxas said slowly. "I guess we should sort that out, huh?"

"We probably should." Axel nodded as he got up and grabbed a bagel from the counter.

"Do you still want me to live here?" Roxas asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Axel frowned as he got some cream cheese from the fridge.

"Because it might get awkward since we like each other." Roxas explained. "Especially if we're not going out with each other."

"Who says we aren't?" Axel asked.

"We are?" Roxas frowned.

"I'm all for it and everything." Axel said. "If you are, I mean. I don't want to force you into anything that you don't want to do."

"Let's do it, then." Roxas nodded. "But you've never had a boyfriend, right?"

"Neither have you." Axel pointed out.

"Very true." Roxas said. "Which brings on another question."

"Go for it." Axel said while he spread cream cheese on his bagel. "We're certainly asking a lot of them today."

"How long?" Roxas asked.

"How long for what, Roxas?" Axel frowned.

"How long have you had a thing for me?" Roxas asked.

"Almost two years." Axel sat back down at the island with his bagels.

"Seriously?" Roxas was genuinely surprised. "That long?"

"Yeah." Axel nodded. "It wasn't fun, let me tell you."

"I bet." Roxas said as he took his empty cereal bowl to the sink.

"Might I ask you the same question?" Axel asked.

"Only for a few months." Roxas shrugged. "Half a year at most. Nowhere near as long."

"That's still a long time, Roxas." Axel said. "And why didn't you tell me you were gay, for Christ's sake? I could have asked you so much sooner if I had known."

"I thought it was obvious." Roxas said. "We've been friends since freshman year, after all."

"Good point." Axel shrugged.

"And what about you, huh?" Roxas asked.

"I thought you'd get angry or something." Axel replied.

"Axel, my own brother is gay." Roxas replied. "And I'm gay. I'm not going to have a problem with it, I promise."

"I know, I know." Axel said.

At that moment, _Firefly_ rang throughout the room, meaning that Axel's phone was going off. The redhead walked across the room and grabbed his Droid from the microwave and learnt that he had a new text message.

"Why is your brother texting me?" Axel frowned as he started to type his reply.

"Sora? I have no clue." Roxas said. "Is he coming over?"

"Yeah, in a few minutes." Axel answered. "I wonder why he didn't just text you instead of me."

"I can't explain my brother, Axel." Roxas said.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Axel shook his head.

At that moment, the door opened and Sora walked inside, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He looked like he had just gotten out of bed, which was probably the case, knowing Sora.

"A few seconds does not mean a few minutes, Sora." Axel told the brunette.

"I sent that text late." Sora replied. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Axel said. "I really don't want to face Chem first thing in the morning."

"It was the only one available." Roxas said.

"Yeah, I know." Axel said. "I'll see you later, Roxas."

"See you later, Axel." Roxas said as he gave Axel a quick kiss.

"What's this, then?" Sora was clearly confused by what was going on. "What did you do, go to a concert and come back gay?"

"Not quite." Roxas said.

"I've liked your brother for almost two years, Sora." Axel explained as he grabbed his backpack from the couch. "I just got the nerve to actually tell him last night."

"When he was about to fall asleep." Roxas added. "We decided to go for it."

"I never would have expected this from you two." Sora said. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Sora, we're not kids." Roxas said. "We can look after ourselves."

"I'll take your word for it." Sora said. "Now we really need to get going, Axel, or we're going to be late."

"Yeah, I know." Axel said. "See you, Roxas."

"Later, Axel." Roxas said as Axel turned and followed Sora out of the apartment. After a few seconds, he said, "Who would think being sleep deprived would bring such interesting results?"

**I really don't like the ending, but I couldn't come up with anything else. So that's it! I hope it was good. Thanks for reading! Reviews equal love!**


End file.
